


Don't Lie

by 2Hearts2gther4ever



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts2gther4ever/pseuds/2Hearts2gther4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends working on a painting project. Sam lies to David and David gets pizzed on or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lie

Sam walks up to the door and rings the door bell. "Ring. Ring." David comes to the door and looks through the peep hole before opening the door. "Sam" David shouted very excited to see his friend.

 

"Come in. What are you doing here so early?" Exclaimed David.

"Well I was really bored and I thought we could  catch up before we started painting your new bedroo." David says.

"Great! I had just started mixing the paint when I heard the doorbell. Im glad you came early. This will give us a chance to possibly finish all the work today"

"Are you trying to impress someone David?"

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Your not wearing a shirt. I thought you were trying to impress me."

"Impress you? Dont you think it should be the other way around?"

"No just what I said." Sam says with a crooked smile.

"First of all Sam, you have a much better body than I have." says David.

"Wait. Sorry David. That was a little too much information."

"Well not for me. You already know my feelings for you Sam. I promised you I wouldnt bring them back up again, but if youre gonna start talking about my body then I am going to keep talking about you and your body."

"Well David you see, thats sort of why I got here early. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok, and what..."

"What would that be? It is the fact that I have been lying to you."

"About what"

"You see when you told me how you felt, I did't Know how I felt about it."

"OK. Just stop. This is stupid""

Stupid wasn't what Sam had in mind at all. You see he didnt know ho"w to express his emotion outward to another person.

Before Sam could say another word David had already planted his lips on Sans face.

"Woa. What the hell are you doing David?" Sam asked.

"You  said you lied about your feelings."

"Just Stop. We shouldnt be doing this. What if it broke up our friendship?"

 

This was the last thing David wanted so he stops.

"Come on Sam lets go move this dresser. Go ahead I just have to get some straps to hold the drawers in."

 

Sam walks into the bedroom assesing the dresser when David walks in with a bunch of rope.

" Hold this in place while I wrap it up and then you can let it go."

 

Sam held the rope in place and David rapped the rope around one drawer then again over Sams hand, A couple more knots and it should be good. It was. Now Sam was completely tied into the rope to the dresser.

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

"You said you lied so now Im punishing you."

 

David slowly starts grazing his soft hands down Sams chiseled chestm gently grazing his nipples. Down in circles around his hard abs and chest. Until he gets to the top of Sams Jeans. Slowly he could see a huge bulge in Sams pants and he was enjoying every minute of it. David then unbuttons and unzips Sames pants and in his underwear was what looked like an long snake.

"Damn bro, I did't know you were a horse."

"Pony." Says Sam but he doesnt say another word.

Clearly ejoying the moment, Sam still tied to the dresser isnt able to move his hands all he could do at this momemt is groan.

 

"Mmmmm. Awhhhh."

 

Sams huge cock exposes itself into Davids hand. Grabbing it he starts stroking and then inserts the head in his mouth. Bobbing slowly he then goes all the way down the shaft burying the entire thing balls deep in his throat.

 

"Fuck." Im gonna....."

 

"Blow" Says David numbling as he still has Sam in his mouth.

 

"Awhhhhh. Yes. Yes. Grrrrr." Sam yelps.

David feels same shiver in pure excitement then he feels not one or two, but seven spurts hit the back of his throat. Draining every drop and continuing to take Sams cock in and out of his mouth until he starts to feel it get softer.

 

"Howd you do that?" Say Sam.

 

"I dont have a gag reflux." says David.

 

 

 

Ok I want to get some reviews before I finish this and would like to add more chapters. Good or bad please review and leave comments. This has not been proof read so please understand its not the final copy. <3

 


End file.
